


Remind Blue

by EndlessFeeling



Series: Imaginary Reload [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Gen, Happy end?, I wrote this in fever daze and I MAY do something more with this later, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFeeling/pseuds/EndlessFeeling
Summary: This is the end.But where a door closes, another opens.Still, you can't help but look at the beginning.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Imaginary Reload [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Remind Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just wrote this in a spur of inspiration. I may do something else with this later. Ready Player Three comes first.

He hears the pit patter first. It's like a whispering carried by a breeze. He feels the flash behind closed lids and opens his eyes with the thunder.

That's when he hears the beeping, over and over again, the dammed machine beeps. He hates how it sounds, because it's the sound that he remembers when he had to say goodbye after miserable weeks. Now, he's on the other side of the glass pane and the beeps are like ticks to his clock as it unwinds.

No much more left.

He can feel two hands, each one covering his hands. He glances at his sides, but he can't see who's there from his angle. He has a feeling who they are, though.

His children, and his children's children, and his nephews and nieces all have come by to say goodbye.

So, hoping the two of them aren't sleeping for once in their lives, he gathers whatever strength he has left in this old body of his, and calls out.

"Ma... Mary? Takane? Haruka?"

Thankfully, they weren't asleep this time, and they are at his side in an instant.

"Shintaro!"

"Don't yell, this is a hospital." he wishes he could scream and shout like he used to, and then Takane would reply 'you're yelling too!', but that's how things are now.

They have barely aged since those summer days, if at all. Mary finally looks like an 18 year girl, despite being two centuries old now. 

Takane was stripped away from her chance to grow old again, her body dying in a Hover crash at age 30 while she escaped through the electromagnetic waves. She still grieves over it, even though she tries to hide it with new cybernetic bodies that touch and feel, but never age. He can't see her latest frame, so maybe it's recharging. Instead, she glows, floating over his bed thanks to the hard light projector. 

Haruka didn't have much growing left in Konoha's body anyways. They still think his body is like a medusa's, but they weren’t going to go to a doctor to confirm.

And Shintaro kept growing old, and together they buried friend (family, lover) after friend and burying a bit of themselves with them.

And now is his turn.

"How do you feel?" asks Mary, rubbing circles into his hand. 

"Like shit, but what else is new?" somehow he still manages to get a smile from the white haired girl and snorts from the two others. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." 

"Sorry." Haruka says, looking to their entwined fingers. 

They tell him about their coworkers, the dreadful weather outside, world politics that they know he despises, just to annoy him (somehow, he feels especially happy about the last one).

"Seriously, we're lucky we haven't found extraterrestrial intelligence, cuz then it would be the same thing all over... again." Mary trails off, her pink eyes dropping as she bits her lip. For a moment, the massive fluff she calls hair moves and slithers, and her skin hardens and peals as scales grow in her cheeks before Shintaro squeezes her hand all the effort he can muster.

She looks at him, eyes glowing red and tears ready to spill. He can see Haruka and Takane tense at the corner of his sight, but neither of them say anything to stop her.

"We promised, didn't we?" he tells her, and it breaks his heart a little when the tears finally spill. They promised between the three of them, Shintaro, Mary, and Tsubomi, the first to leave, that she wouldn't turn back the clock. And once again they made that promise again with Kousuke, with Hibiya, with Hayori, with Momo, with Shuuya, with Ayano. 

Haruka and Takane we're always against it, but they respected their choice in the end. They couldn't be touched by death anymore, and they were far too fresh into their immortality to crave it.

And with himself, it would all end.

But, that was okay, now.

Life ends. Life exists because it ends, it's beautiful because it's finite. It's what drives people to lead lives worth living, worth remembering, and he remembers his, each and every second of it.

He remembers his apathy. He remembers being young and foolish, before the haze, and being dragged out of it by the people that saw worth in him, beyond his grades or his bad attitude.

He remembers losing them, losing himself in the memories of her. He remembers waking one day to find the world had shifted under his feet and had suddenly robbed him of all that mattered.

He remembers the summer and heat-haze days, when he regained so much more.

He remembers what came after, all the seasons and colors so vivid that passed just beside himself.

His guitar, red as their eyes, as he finally made a name for himself.

Takane, arriving one day with her hair purple from tip to root. Much later, she only painted the tips a vibrant blue.

The soft green earth, as they made a picnic, playing and shouting and sleeping on it without a care in the world.

His black suit, contrasting her white dress.

Painting her daughters’ room a pastel pink.

Momo's orange debut dress, as the curtain fell with her last concert one such afternoon.

The blue ocean as it wiped buildings and homes in a massive tsunami during Japan's greatest and last earthquake.

Seeing red as a douchbag tried to harm Mary after discovering what she was. Red his blood dripping out from the wound on his neck. Blue his eyes that stared right at his as his life faded.

Those clear blue eyes still haunted him. But he didn't regret it, not by one millimeter.

Yellow daisies that he brings to both of his families' final resting place.

And now, ahead awaits the unknown. The haze has cleared long ago, and even though it scares him, he can face whatever will come next.

And yet, maybe he can say something more, for those who remain, and for himself at the door.

"Mary. We promised to never go back," he tells her, softly. She nods through her tears. "But we never thought about going forward." They all look at him, confused.

"I promise you, that whatever comes after, we'll meet you there. And, if you wish it, maybe it'll become true." Light comes back to her eyes as hope blooms.

He can hear the knocking now, and he realises he's very, very tired. No, he's been tired for years now, but he kept on living for as long as he could, to keep his memories, to never forget, so they could all live in them.

Tears drop in his other hand. Haruka already left the waterworks open, the big baby. So is Takane and, aww hell, he can feel his own eyes getting wet.

"I love you all." Are his last words, before death opens the door, and like an old friend helps him to his feet.

This is the end, and yet, he can't help but feel excited. He's going there to meet them, after all.

* * *

The doctors rush back in as the machine flatlines. The room is empty, not even the 120 old man is there.

The nurse swears he could hear the sound of a snake slithering, but doesn't pay it a second thought.

Outside, the weather has cleared, the clouds have parted, leaving only a blue sky behind. 


End file.
